God's Gift
by random smilie
Summary: Contrary to poular belief, James Potter was not God's gift to women. At least, that's what Lily Evans believed. In which Lily battles with herself to find reasons to hate James. ONESHOT.


Contrary to popular belief, James Potter was not God's gift to women.

At least, that's what Lily Evans believed.

To Lily, he was pompuos, a toerag, smug, arrogant, stubborn and all round git.

Who changed.

Who was also very loyal to friends.

Who was also very good looking.

This made hating James Potter a tad bit hard. But Lily Evans was very stubborn, you see.

She frowned at her Advanced Charms textbook. Even Charms wasn't making sense to her.

Lily groaned. The git just _had _go and change, didn't he? Was his mission in life to annoy her till she screamed bloody murder?

It wouldn't have mattered if he changed for the worse. That would've made Lily's job of hating him much easier.

But no. He listened to _every little thing _she had cursed him for and fixed it. It would've been okay if he pointed this fact out and acted smug about it, but he went a step further.

He stopped asking her out. This made Lily's job even harder.

Lily huffed. Why on Earth did he change?

A voice in her head whispered,

_For you._

She brushed the thought away. Why on Earth would he change for her? He was a git after all.

Well not really, but _still._

She looked up and nearly fell out of the her seat. Standing there was the git who wasn't really a git, shirtless.

Lily had to admit, as she stared at the lean muscles, taut from hours of Quidditch, some girls had a very good point.

There was a slim chance that James Potter was a gift from God to women.

A small gift of course.

Lily realised with mortification she was staring at him. She looked up, her cheeks growing warm, and gulped. Surely he would come up with smart joke.

Of course, Lily thought with hope, this would help her hate him again!

"Hey Lily, you've been up for ages. You alright?" James said, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He had emerged from his bedroom in their shared Head dormitory in pyjama bottoms.

Lily's jaw dropped. He had asked if she was alright! Had the world gone mad?

She snapped her mouth shut, and drew herself upright. In a voice that she hoped was cold she said,

"I'm fine thank you Potter."

He ignored the contempt thrust into his name, and, walking over and leaning over her shoulder, squinted at her the text of her small writing.

"Doesn't look like it. That's due tomorrow, and you've done what, three sentences?"

Lily tried to find a trace of smugness in his voice but couldn't. Damn.

"Do you want any help? I finished it last week."

"I think I'll be fine." she said tightly. He smiled sadly as he sat down on the couch beside her.

"Do you hate me?" he asked quietly.

The question threw her off guard. Where did that come from?

"I think I've made that clear enough." Lily said. She fixed her eyes on the textbook before her. For some reason she couldn't say the words, _I hate you._

James laughed quietly. She turned her face towards him with one hand, and said in that same, calm, quiet voice,

"Look me in the eye and tell me."

She looked into his eyes. Big mistake. His eyes were so beautifully hazel, filled with care and laced so intricately with half hidden hurt. But a hope and confidence started to shine through, that sparkle returning to them.

The sparkle she hadn't seen all year.

She opened her mouth, and whispered,

"Why did you change?"

He chuckled, and said

"Are you really that oblivious?"

She bit her lip. His voice was so...hypnotic. Deep and resounding, his voice would surely lull her too sleep.

She nodded.

He chuckled again. Her eyes went to his hair. Jet black, silky and wildly untamable, it had an odd aura to it. An aura that called to her, telling her to run her hands through his locks, and feel the silky strands just once.

Suddenly she noticed she was much closer to James than before. Odd, she hadn't remebered leaning in. But he had. And he leant further, and said in that same deep, undeniably sexy voice, lips centimetres from hers,

"Should I make it clear to you?"

She blinked. and leaned back.

And suddenly she grabbed him around his neck and pulled his shocked lips to hers. And kissed him.

Lily wasn't sure if it was his eyes that made her do it.

Or if it was his voice.

Or if his hair was the culprit.

But Lily was fairly sure of one thing as James pulled her against his bare chest, his arms around her waist as he kissed her without abandon.

God was _very _generous with his gifts.

**A/N Random. I know. I came up with it one night. When I couldn't sleep. Suprise suprise. I only think of stories when I can't sleep. Go figure.**

**I have a theory.**

**If I am a car, then reviews are my fuel. **

**Review? Pretty please with yummy things on top?**


End file.
